


Forever in Your Lips

by mistykor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Compatibility, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Jungwoo and the 99 to 02 liners are all friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee-centric, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistykor/pseuds/mistykor
Summary: Donghyuck was tricked by Jaemin to disclosed his secret crush indirectly to him by answering a compatibility test. And now, Donghyuck wouldn’t go down alone so he sent Mark a compatibility test link to finally learn the identity of his secret crush. What Donghyuck didn’t expect was to see his name written in the box for ‘Your Crush’s Name’ on Mark’s compatibility test answer.(Or, Mark answers a compatibility test and Donghyuck learns that Mark has a crush on him)(Or, they’ve been dating since high school but they’re not aware)
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 325





	Forever in Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I remembered the time my friend coax me into answering a compatibility test. She already knows who my crush was but I was still shocked to learn that any name I type in that box would get sent to my friend’s email. Anyway, that’s all. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

It all started with that stupid compatibility test. 

**Hyuckie 09:30**

Makkuri!!

**Morklee 09:31**

What

**Hyuckie 09:31**

Wow

Good morning to you too

**Morklee 09:31**

What is it, Hyuck?

**Hyuckie 09:32**

Check this out

[link sent]

**Morklee 09:32**

Compatibility test? 

Really? 

**Hyuckie 09:33**

Yes really! 

This compatibility test is 100% accurate

Trust me!!

I already tried it!! 

**Morklee 09:33**

I’m doubtful

Plus it’s impossible to be 100% accurate 

**Hyuckie 09:34**

UGH

Don’t you trust me, Mark Lee?!

**Morklee 09:34**

No

**Hyuckie 09:34**

Wait that’s a rhyme

I’m a genius 

And what do you mean no?! 

I’m your best friend!!

Is this how you treat your favorite person?!!!!

**Morklee 09:35**

You’re not my favorite person 

**Hyuckie 09:35**

*gasp*

**Morklee 09:35**

Did you just type a sound effect?

**Hyuckie 09:35**

Shut it

Anyways

I’m hurt Makkuri 

How could I not be your favorite person

I’m very lovable!!

And don’t forget that I’m also very pretty!!! 

How could I not be your favorite person you dork!!!

**Morklee 09:36**

Yeah, you’re right

You’re pretty

**Hyuckie 09:36**

See!!!

**Morklee 09:36**

Pretty annoying 😏 

**Hyuckie 09:36**

I’m this close to blocking you Mark Lee 

Also, don’t use that emoji

You can’t even do that in real life

**Morklee 09:36**

Shut up

Allow me to be cool at least on messages 

**Hyuckie 09:37**

That’s so sad 

Don’t worry I’ll pretend you’re cool or whateva 

Anyway

Back to the topic

**Morklee 09:37**

What topic

**Hyuckie 09:37**

Oh my god Mark Lee

How do you even manage to top your class

when your memory is shit like this

**Morklee 09:37**

HEY!!

**Hyuckie 09:37**

What

It’s true 

I’m like always right

**Morklee 09:38**

It’s not only the class that I top you know...

**Hyuckie 09:39**

YOU FUCKIN WEIRDO!!

I do not need to know that

Do you see my finger hovering on that block button?!! 

**Morklee 09:39**

Obviously I can’t

We’re texting Hyuck

**Hyuckie 09:39**

Shut up!!!

The block button is looking real sexy rn 

**Morklee 09:40**

Wow

I didn’t know you had a thing for block buttons

Not that I’m discriminating or anything

You do you I guess 🤷♂️ 

**Hyuckie 09:40**

You’re driving me crazy 

**Morklee 09:40**

Good to know

😉

**Hyuckie 09:40**

Disgusting

Absolutely disgusting

Do not use those emojis on me!!

Anyway

Answer this compatibility test

[link sent]

Or else!!

**Morklee 09:41**

Why are you so fixated on getting me to answer that? 

**Hyuckie 09:41**

I'M NOT

I’m just being a good homie I guess

**Morklee 09:41**

You’ve never been a good homie 

I’m sus 

**Hyuckie 09:41**

Exactly!! 

That is why I’m trying to be good now

Now answer that compatibility test and let me know how compatible are you with your crush 

The crush you never introduced to me anyway

**Morklee 09:41**

“Trying” 

Fine 

I’ll answer it 

**Hyuckie 09:42**

YAY

**Morklee 09:42**

When I remember to 

🤪

**Hyuckie 09:42**

You’re insufferable

I’m blocking you Mark Lee

Bye!!

See you never 

**Morklee 10:01**

Hyuck

Oh

Look at that

You didn’t block me

**Hyuckie 10:02**

Shut up

I’m not talking to you when we get back to school

Adios!

**Morklee 10:02**

See you on Monday Hyuck!

🎯🎯🎯

Donghyuck glared at his phone for a few moments before deciding he now needed to eat breakfast. Whoever told him to text Mark as soon as he woke up instead of eating breakfast? 

No one but it was Jaemin’s fault. Everything was Jaemin’s fault.

Right before he slept last night, Jaemin sent him a compatibility test link, saying he got a 97% with Jeno, his boyfriend, that it is also 100% accurate and that Donghyuck should _definitely_ try it. Donghyuck shouldn’t have _definitely_ tried it. Donghyuck should have been suspicious then. Why the hell would Jaemin answer a compatibility test when he’s already dating someone? And that someone is the boy he’s been pining over for years. 

Donghyuck, on the verge of falling asleep, didn’t think much of it as he opened the link and typed in his name and his crush’s name. 

He did get a result of 56% compatibility with Wong Yukhei or Lucas (as the people on the campus liked to call him), the star basketball player on their campus second only to Mark, his best friend. 

He was kinda expecting it anyway. Although he had this big crush on Lucas, he also thought they were not compatible. Also, Lucas is already dating Jungwoo, Jeno’s older brother and the prettiest upperclassman Donghyuck had seen so it’s not like he was hoping to date him or anything. But his crush on the star basketball player is a secret. 

How would he even be able to tell his friends when his friends are also friends with Lucas? Furthermore, two of his friends are even the brothers of Lucas and Jungwoo so how could he tell them?

Although Mark has been his best friend since they were in diapers, he wouldn’t dare tell Mark about his secret crush on Lucas. 

Why? 

Because since they started university, Lucas immediately became Mark’s closest friend in the university, someone who he could talk to about basketball because Donghyuck clearly isn’t interested in any sports (he’s only interested in the athletes). Also, Mark is a bad liar. He can’t possibly keep his mouth shut about Donghyuck’s secret crush on his friend and might accidentally slip and tell Lucas about it. And then what? His friendship with both Lucas and Jungwoo will be over in an instant. 

He liked them both to bits so he doesn’t want that to happen which is why when the next morning Jaemin texted him teasing him about his crush on Lucas, he almost lost his shit because how the fuck did Jaemin know? 

**💖Nana🐰💖 08:27**

It’s that compatibility test you answered

**💖Hyuckles🌞💖 08:27**

The what

**💖Nana🐰💖 08:27**

Last night?

The link I sent you?

Remember?

Btw, how compatible were you two? 

**💖Hyuckles🌞💖 08:28**

56%

But how

What 

Does it do that

**💖Nana🐰💖 08:28**

Uh yeah

I made the link

It sent me the name of your crush 

**💖Hyuckles🌞💖 08:28**

Wow

I feel fuckin betrayed Na Jaemin

**💖Nana🐰💖 08:29**

So 

Lucas, huh? 

**💖Hyuckles🌞💖 08:30**

Shut up

Watch your back

If I learned any of our friends know that I have a crush on Lucas

I’ll personally have your head

**💖Nana🐰💖 08:30**

Too late

Jeno already knows 

**💖Hyuckles🌞💖 08:31**

Then I’m coming for you two

I don’t care if he have that eye-smile that melts hearts

Or if he is Jungwoo’s brother

OH GOD 

HES JUNGWOOS BROTHER!!

**💖Nana🐰💖 08:31**

Yeah I know that 

I’m actually at their house rn

**💖Hyuckles🌞💖 08:32**

Don’t let Jungwoo know!!

Tell that to Jeno!!

I really really love Jungwoo

I don’t want him to hate me for having a crush on his bf

**💖Nana🐰💖 08:32**

It’s fine

It happens to everybody 

I also had a crush on Lucas lmao

**💖Hyuckles🌞💖 08:33**

What

You serious?

**💖Nana🐰💖 08:33**

lmao yes

Jeno too

Jungwoo’s cool with it 

And anyway

It’s not like you want to date Lucas or anything

Right? 

**💖Hyuckles🌞💖 08:34**

Of course not!

He’s just eye candy 

Anyway I ship LuWoo couple too you know

**💖Nana🐰💖 08:34**

Good 

Then what was it that made you attracted to Lucas?

**💖Hyuckles🌞💖 08:35**

UGH

Shut up

I’m not talking about this with you!

Anyway

It’s the biceps 

God those arms

But you did not hear that from me

**💖Nana🐰💖 08:35**

Sureeee

Also, yes I do agree 

BUT

Have you seen Jeno’s?? 

Hmm

Delicious

**💖Hyuckles🌞💖 08:36**

Ew Nana 

Ew!!

And that’s how Donghyuck’s big secret was exposed to the world. He still can’t forgive the younger for tricking him into indirectly disclosing his secret crush to him.

Donghyuck being Donghyuck, of course, swears that he won’t go down alone and decided to also prank their other friends so he made the link (he made Jaemin teach him which is counterproductive but whatever) and immediately sent the link to each of them. 

They have a big group of friends but he was only able to sent the link to Yangyang and Mark in the end. 

His first thought was to get back at Jaemin but obviously he can’t do the same trick and by extension, he can’t trick Jeno because he probably already knew of Jaemin’s prank. Also, Jaemin won’t let Donghyuck touch his boyfriend so they’re both out. And obviously, Dejun and Kunhang are also out because they’re already dating. There’s no reason for them to rely on a compatibility test and there’s no secret crush to uncover either. The same goes for Lucas and Jungwoo.

Second, he thought about sending Renjun the link. Renjun always seemed uninterested and unbothered about everything that Donghyuck was curious to know who might have made Renjun a little bit interested but Donghyuck knew from experience that it would be hard to coax Renjun to answer the compatibility test because first of all, he knows Donghyuck is always up to no good and if Donghyuck suddenly messages him only to ask to fill up a very questionable compatibility test, Donghyuck just knows that Renjun would be able to see through him in an instant. Second, Renjun rarely checks his messages especially if the message is from Donghyuck. Aside from the difficulty in coaxing Renjun to answer the compatibility test, there was also a possibilty of murder if ever Donghyuck was even able to pass through that hurdle. If Renjun learned of the truth behind the site, he might (no, he will _definitely_ ) come at him at his sleep. Scary, yes, but Donghyuck doesn’t doubt Renjun would do everything to keep Donghyuck’s mouth shut if Donghyuck ever discovers the existence of a possible secret crush. 

Third, he thought about targeting the two newest addition in their group, Shotaro and Sungchan. Shotaro, the Japanese exchange student, who always gives Donghyuck an onigiri whenever Donghyuck complains about being hungry. Shotaro, who always gives Donghyuck a kind smile and who looks so adorable whenever he’s confused. Of course, Donghyuck doesn’t have the heart to trick the angel. He even feels bad even thinking about it. He feels as if he would go to hell with just the mere thought of tricking Shotaro. And then there’s Sungchan. Sungchan, who always follow Donghyuck around like a lost puppy. Contrast to how high his height was, that’s also how low his self-esteem was. So when Donghyuck befriended him, he had immediately taken a liking to the older and became part of their group. Knowing how Sungchan was, Donghyuck feels awful about possibly humiliating him because Donghyuck just knows it would take a hit on his self-esteem especially now, when he had just been slowly building his self-esteem again. 

Fourth, he thought of pranking the two youngest, Chenle and Jisung because those could be also so gullible. He had tried but before he could even send the link out to them, Jaemin had already threatened him to spare Jisung aka _his son_ from whatever he was planning (he must have gotten a whiff of it when Donghyuck asked for help in making the link for the fake compatibility test). Soon after, Jeno was messaging him _nicely_ about sparing Chenle too. Although immediately after, he spilled that Chenle’s crush was Jisung. 

So that leaves him with Yangyang and Mark. He sent the link to Mark first but Yangyang was the one who answered the test first. He thought he had dug dirt on Yangyang only to be met with disappointment. Yangyang had typed in his cat’s name, Louis and Lucas’ dog’s name, Bella in the compatibility test. He was disappointed but not surprised at all. He’s not gonna lie, he’s also curious about the compatibility of the two said animals. Maybe he’d ask next time. 

And now, there’s only Mark left. Mark, his best friend since diaper days, is the last man standing, the only person who Donghyuck will not regret pranking because it’s what he’d always done ever since. Mark who is painfully single but is obviously pining for someone. Someone that Donghyuck, Mark’s best friend, doesn’t know. 

He had heard Mark talk about his crush with Lucas before, and even Jaemin, but not to him. He had heard how Mark fondly talks about his mysterious crush and Donghyuck just doesn’t understand why Mark would be so unwilling to share his crush to his best friend. It’s not like Donghyuck wouldn’t be happy for him. Okay, maybe there’s a little lie in that. 

Of course, Donghyuck would be and should be happy for Mark. And honestly? He is. He just doesn’t like spending less time with the older because the older is either busy composing something with his guitar for his crush or busy discussing how beautiful the smile of his crush is to Lucas. 

Why can’t it be him? Why can’t Mark tell him these things? 

It makes Donghyuck jealous of Mark’s crush and even Lucas! Lucas, who Donghyuck has a crush on. Wow. That’s kinda messed up. 

He sighs as he lazily chews on a tangerine and browses for something to watch on Netflix. 

He’s home right now because it’s their term break. He’s been here for two weeks and he’s already bored out of his mind. Although he does appreciate that he doesn’t have any deadlines to chase and he can just chill without a care. 

He stops his browsing to watch a trailer of a somewhat thriller series when he saw his phone lit up. 

He peeked on his phone and his eyes immediately went wide when he saw it’s a notification from his email. 

He tried to smirk as he chews on his tangerine because he knows what the email is all about. It only means that Mark had already answered the fake compatibility test and the site had just sent him Mark’s answer. 

Donghyuck knows it’s wrong. To try to know someone’s crush through this method. It’s unethical. Also, there must be a reason why Mark doesn’t want Donghyuck to know or why he can’t tell him who his crush was. Donghyuck must have known this person well for Mark to be uneasy telling Donghyuck the identity of his secret crush. 

Donghyuck hovered his thumb on the email app for a few moments when he was suddenly hit with guilt. But then, he remembers that that is exactly what Jaemin did to him and he felt a little better. He tried to ignore the twist in his gut with the anticipation to know the identity of Mark’s crush.

_Why does it even matter who Mark’s crush was? He can like whoever he wants._

But why does Donghyuck keep feeling like this? 

His chest constricts the more he thinks about Mark and his crush. 

He shook his head. 

No, this must probably be because he felt uneasy for Mark because he can neither put a face nor a name to his crush. He felt uneasy about the uncertainty. 

_Why do you even care, Lee Donghyuck?_

He frowns. Yeah, why does he? 

And in the middle of his internal battle, he accidentally clicked open his email app and voila, the email he just received stared back at him. 

He tried to cover his eyes, attempting to erase from his mind what he had seen but something compelled him to take a look once again and _check_. Check if he was only seeing things or his mind had conjured up imaginary things. 

He blinks twice and rubs his eyes a little too hard for his liking but the content of the email stays the same. 

And the only thing Donghyuck could do is gape at his phone. 

_Your Name: Mark Lee_

_Your Crush’s Name: Lee Donghyuck_

Mark Lee has a crush on him? 

🎯🎯🎯 

Donghyuck was thankful that he still has two days left before school starts because he doesn’t have any idea how he would react around Mark now that he knows a secret he shouldn’t know. 

Maybe Mark is also pranking him? Maybe he knows the truth behind the fake site? 

That must be it. 

Donghyuck smiles but his chest constricts. He felt relief but at the same time, he felt burdened. Why? 

He’s relieved that he doesn’t have to think about his relationship with Mark too much if everything was just a prank but at the same time, he felt somewhat burdened? His heart feels heavy with the thought that Mark doesn’t really like him. But why? 

He furrows his brows as his grip on his pillow tightens. 

He knows that Mark likes him. They’ve been friends since forever. If the older doesn’t like him, he would have left him already. But… he doesn’t know if Mark _like_ like him. He knows that whatever they have is nothing but platonic so why is Donghyuck suddenly thinking about not so platonic feelings and whatnot? 

If it turns out to be a prank, Donghyuck is really gonna smash Mark’s head with a basketball for making him _think_ things. He’s in a term break, he shouldn’t be _thinking_ ; thinking should only be done inside campus (he’s pretty sure it does not work that way but to reiterate, he doesn’t want to think anymore than he has to). 

He buries his face on his pillow and hopes that he loses enough oxygen to be able to forget the secret he had just learned and to lose the ability to think (or rather, overthink). 

Everything is Jaemin’s fault, Donghyuck decides. 

🎯🎯🎯

Donghyuck prided himself as someone who always keeps his words (he does not) and that’s what he tells himself when he avoids Mark on Monday, even sacrificing his lunch break to escape to the library to ‘study’ or just think because thinking should be done inside the campus. 

But of course, Donghyuck hadn’t accounted that they would inevitably meet at the dorms. Donghyuck had his head all up in the clouds that he had forgotten a crucial piece of information; he and Mark are roommates. Stupid him. 

So when he had entered the dorm and was cornered by Mark at the kitchen, he knows had no way out of this anymore. 

“Hey Hyuck, you weren’t at lunch earlier?” 

Donghyuck tries to meet Mark’s inquiring gaze but fails because all he can see now is how Mark looks whenever he tells stories of his crush—of him to Lucas and Jaemin and he feels his cheeks heat up for no reason. 

He averted his eyes and went to open the fridge. He needs the coldness of the fridge to cool his heated cheeks. 

“Are you… avoiding me?” Mark asks, sounding unsure. 

_Yes_ , Donghyuck would say just to pissed off the older but not now. It does not feel right to say them when he actually means it. 

“No,” he lies. “I was just in the library–studying.” 

His eyes darted from vegetable to vegetable until his eyes landed on a carton of milk. He decides last minute to eat cereals at evening just so he would have something to stuff his mouth and he will be able to prevent his mouth from spouting something stupid. He would have preferred to cook but it will take too much time and Mark would have time to talk to him. He doesn’t want that. 

“It’s the start of the semester, Hyuck. Why were you studying?” 

He turned around to face him and saw his face with a clear confusion pasted on it.

_God, why does Mark look so adorable right now?_

He cleared his throat, hoping to clear his thoughts as well. 

“Why can’t I? What if I want to advance study?” He turned his back and fetched a box of cereals on their cupboard. 

“Hyuck, we’re still in orientation. You haven’t even gotten your schedule yet,” Mark deadpans.

_Damn it._

“Come on, Hyuck. What’s the matter?” He could feel Mark’s presence on his back and soon, he could feel him wrapping his arms on his middle, pressing his cheek on top of Donghyuck’s head. 

He’s used to this. He had always been comfortable inside Mark’s embrace. However, this is the first he’d been hyper aware of where Mark was touching and how fast his heart was currently beating. He hopes Mark wouldn’t notice.

He forces himself to lean back on Mark’s chest because that’s what he’d always done before. Otherwise, Mark would have noticed that he has something to do with the thoughts running inside Donghyuck’s mind. 

Despite himself, Donghyuck can’t help but relax in Mark’s embrace, his hands automatically clasping Mark’s hands that were placed on his stomach. His hands were cold but that’s okay because Donghyuck’s hand had always been a little warmer than Mark’s. 

“Nothing’s wrong. I guess I just enjoyed the coolness of the aircon in the library,” he says as he absentmindedly played with Mark’s hand. 

Mark hummed, clearly not convinced but lets it go. He dropped a kiss on Donghyuck’s hair before he let him go. Donghyuck immediately misses the presence of Mark’s body against his. 

“Go take a shower first. And please, eat a proper meal. I’ll order take out for us.” He was ushered towards the bathroom by Mark. 

He was about to complain that he had yet to unpack his clothes from his suitcase when Mark added, “I’ll hand you a set of clothes. Don’t worry. Just go shower.” And shower he did. 

He tried to shower as fast as he could so he could prevent thinking again. 

When he finished showering with a towel loosely hanging on his hips, he found a set of clothes and even a new set of underwear by the sink but Donghyuck can’t help but furrow his brows as he continues to stare at the said items. 

“Mark?” He called the older. 

“Yes? Are you already done?” Mark called back. 

“Yes. But where are my clothes?” 

“What do you mean? I left you one by the sink.” 

Donghyuck eyed the clothes that were by the sink, “But isn’t this yours?” 

Not a moment later, Mark was standing by the door of the bathroom, “Ah. I don’t know the combination of your suitcase so I just grabbed some from mine. Don’t worry, they’re all clean.” He then turns to face Donghyuck after eyeing the set of clothes by the sink. 

“Food’s here. Hurry and get dressed,” he says almost too nonchalantly. He would have succeeded if Donghyuck hadn’t noticed the tips of his ears reddening. 

Donghyuck furrows his brows to think then remembers that that was the exact reason why he was so eager to finish his shower as soon as possible so he simply shrugs and wears the clothes Mark had left for him. 

Mark might just have to watch out for his wardrobe because Donghyuck definitely feels comfortable with the set of clothes Mark lent him

When he gets to the living room where the take outs are scattered on the coffee table, he doesn’t miss the fond smile Mark sends his way. 

And Donghyuck’s heart might have just been a little louder than usual on his chest that night.

  
  


🎯🎯🎯 

Jaemin doesn’t miss a chance to tease him about his crush on Lucas. He then remembers that Jaemin also confessed to having a crush on Lucas so he got curious and asked their table who had a crush on their friend. Surprisingly, almost everyone had their hand up except for Shotaro, who doesn’t seem to understand the question and Jungwoo, Lucas’ own boyfriend. 

“Jungwoo?” Donghyuck asked, unsure. 

Jungwoo gave the sweetest smile at them, “It was him who had a crush on me. Not the other way around.” 

Their group nodded in understanding because he’s right, he doesn’t even have to ask their friend group who had a crush on Jungwoo because, obviously, at some point, they all did. 

“Also, I never had a crush on anyone before. Xuxi is just Xuxi,” he turns to look at Lucas lovingly, who was already looking back at him. “I just love Xuxi.” 

Donghyuck fake retched at the blatant display of affection. 

Lucas coos, “I love you too, babe.” And then Lucas was kissing Jungwoo, shamelessly, in the middle of the cafeteria. 

Donghyuck quickly turns away from them which was a mistake, because when he turned, he was met by Mark’s intense gaze that he suddenly felt flustered. Why was Mark staring at him like that? Was his crush on Donghyuck not a prank after all? 

And then Mark was suddenly blinking, as if he had just woken up from a trance. 

He cleared his throat loud enough to be heard by the entire table. 

“Yukhei, stop trying to suffocate Jungwoo.” 

“Just call it making out, dude.” He hears Kunhang comments. 

“Shut up,” Mark grumbles. 

Donghyuck pats Mark on the shoulder, “It’s okay, Markie. You’ll get your turn someday.” 

Mark shrugs off his hand on his shoulder, “Don’t patronize me.” 

And of course, it’s Donghyuck’s life mission to make Mark’s life harder than it already is so he hooked an arm around his shoulder and made a kissy face. 

“C’mere, I’m gonna kiss your pain away,” he says as he tries to give the older a wet kiss on the cheek. 

Mark immediately dodge, elbowing his face away and Donghyuck simply laughed at Mark’s annoyed face. 

Later that night, while Donghyuck was busy making the both of them dinner, Mark watches him cook on the sideline. 

Donghyuck beckons him closer to taste the soup he had just made and it’s always satisfying to see Mark’s genuine reaction to the dishes Donghyuck cooks. 

“It’s delicious! Thank you,” Mark leaned in and placed a wet kiss on his cheek. 

Donghyuck was stunned for a moment before he was chasing Mark into the living room while wiping the saliva off his cheek. 

“Mark Lee, come back here!” Mark was giggling as he ran away from Donghyuck. 

_Oh god, when did Mark Lee’s dorky giggles become so adorable?_

When he caught Mark by his shirt, he mercilessly pulled him towards him, unafraid that he might tore his shirt apart and placed a wet kiss of his own on his cheek, too close to his mouth due to the sudden movement. And Donghyuck swore his heart almost jumped out of his ribcage. But he covered it up with his usual grin, the grin he only used when he wanted to annoy the hell out of Mark. 

“I’m the one who was supposed to give you a kiss, dumbass.” 

Mark stared at him for a few moments before he was nodding and a stupid smile was on his face. 

Donghyuck furrows his brows once again but he forgoes thinking (once again) and dragged Mark back to the kitchen then asks him to prepare the plates and utensils that they’re going to use. 

When he goes back to the kitchen and tastes his own cooking, he frowns and adds a little more salt. It was bland yet the older said it was delicious. 

He glanced at Mark, who was busy preparing the utensils and shrugs.

🎯🎯🎯

Donghyuck wakes up with a gentle nudge on his shoulder and he peers through his lashes and tries to make out the face of whoever dares to wake him up. 

When he recognizes Mark’s face, he opens his arms and Mark easily falls in his embrace. His face buried in the crook of Mark’s neck as Donghyuck inhaled his scent. Mark’s scent had become Donghyuck’s sleeping drug, making him fall asleep faster as soon as he took a whiff of it. 

He scooted on the side to make room for Mark to lie on. And when they had finally settled down in a comfortable position, Donghyuck brought his arm up to rub Mark’s back gently and asked, “What’s wrong?” His voice is rasped from sleep. 

Mark nuzzles to his neck and cages his body with his arms, pulling him closer. His hair tickling Donghyuck’s cheek as he grips him tighter. 

“I’m sorry. I suddenly got homesick.” 

Donghyuck hummed in response and continued rubbing Mark’s back. 

Through his half-lidded eyes, he looked down at Mark who was still tucked on his neck. He brought his free hand up to grab Mark’s chin so he would look up at him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, a little too long than usual. 

“It’s okay, Mark. You know that you’re always welcome in my arms, right?” 

Mark nodded as he tried to keep his tears at bay. He once again tried to hide in the crook of Donghyuck’s neck. 

He sniffles, “You smell like home.” 

Donghyuck brought his hand to Mark’s hair and carded through it, “Yeah.” 

“Maybe that’s the reason why I’m so comfortable with you.” Donghyuck hummed in response. 

“Donghyuck?” Mark quietly calls out that Donghyuck almost missed it. He was drifting back to sleep and had woken up instantly when he heard Mark call his name. 

“Yeah?” 

“You won’t leave me, will you?” 

“No, hyung. I’ll be your home while we’re here.” 

“You never call me hyung,” Donghyuck chuckled because he can feel Mark’s pout on his neck. His lips brushing lightly on the base of Donghyuc’s neck. It makes him shiver.

“You don’t want me to?” Mark hums. 

“I’ll be okay with whatever you call me,” he pauses. “As long as it’s you.” 

Donghyuck can already feel his body relaxing once again, his eyes involuntarily closing. It seems like he’s going back to sleep. 

He hummed in response, “Good night, hyung.” 

“Good night, Donghyuck-ah. I—“ his world fades to black and now he’s back into dreamland. 

“I like you, Donghyuck-ah.” He dreams of Mark saying and he doesn’t know why but he slept with a smile plastered on his face hearing those words, oddly feeling light. 

He slept like a baby that night. 

🎯🎯🎯

It was a little over a month after school started that Donghyuck realized he was doomed. 

He still hadn’t told anyone about him knowing the identity of Mark’s crush. And due to his refusal to think about things related to Mark and his crush, it all came crashing down one day after a particularly hard day at school and he came home to Mark waiting for him. He fell asleep while watching some anime. And that’s when Donghyuck realizes some things. He doesn’t mind coming home to Mark waiting for him at home every time. He doesn’t mind cooking for him. He doesn’t mind cuddling with him in bed. He doesn’t even mind their usual banter at the cafeteria around their friends. He doesn’t mind Mark rejecting his affection in public only to be returned in the privacy of their room. He doesn’t mind spending lazy Sundays in their dorm, watching random movies with Mark. He doesn’t even mind if Mark constantly nags him about his tendency to stay up late while playing video games. He doesn’t mind the kisses on the forehead, on his cheeks, on his hair, and sometimes on his nose. He doesn’t mind Mark being extra clingy every time he’s sick.

He realizes that he doesn’t mind at all. Instead, he wishes to have more of it. 

Oh God, Donghyuck is doomed. 

He had successfully fallen for his best friend of twenty years. And it sucks because he still can’t confirm if Mark typing in his name was a prank or not but so far, nobody told him that it was. He doesn’t want to be hopeful. What if Mark was testing their compatibility as best friends? Just like what Yangyang did to their cat and dog. 

But on the bright side, he can now confidently say that he had successfully moved on from his crush on Lucas.

But does it matter? Did he really even have a crush on Lucas? Or was it because he was always with Mark that he naturally looked for Lucas? Because wherever Lucas went, Mark was always there. 

He was having a mental breakdown in the middle of a coffee shop when someone sat in front of him. 

“You look like you haven’t slept in days.” Donghyuck gave him a wry smile.

“Thanks, Renjun.” 

“So, what are you doing here, alone? Where’s Mark?” 

“He’s with Lucas. They’re playing with the alumni basketball team of the university.” 

Renjun hummed, “So, do you want to tell me why look miserable as fuck?” 

Donghyuck groaned and buried his face on his hands, “Do I look that miserable?” 

“Yes.” 

Donghyuck looked up, “Gee, thanks.” 

Renjun smiled at him, “You’re welcome.” 

He sips his coffee as he waits for Donghyuck to start speaking. 

“I think I like Mark,” he started before he peeked at Renjun who continued drinking his frappuccino completely unbothered. Nothing unusual there but Donghyuck was expecting a reaction, even just a raised brow. 

“No reaction? That’s it?” He asked incredulously. 

“Ah?” Renjun seemed to have snapped out of his trance. “Well, you better?” 

Donghyuck furrows his brow, “What do you mean I better? I better what?” 

Renjun raised a brow. Finally! A reaction. 

“Well, I would have guessed you like each other since you two are dating,” Renjun shrugs as he sips his frappuccino once more. 

Donghyuck blinks at his friend before the statement sets in, “Excuse me?” 

“Yeah, you’re free to go.” Donghyuck immediately shook his head. 

“No, that’s not what I mean.” He took a deep breath before he continued, “What I mean is ‘excuse me but where did you get the idea that Mark and I are dating’?” 

It’s Renjun’s turn to furrow his brows, “Weren’t you like dating since high school? Jaemin said so.” 

Donghyuck’s face was blank, “Didn’t you hear Jaemin teased me about my crush on Yukhei last week?” 

Renjun shrugs, “I mean, it’s normal. Everybody crushes on Yukhei at least once in their life.” 

Donghyuck vehemently shakes his head, “Yeah, I know that. But not when you’re in a relationship.” 

“Well, I did.” 

It took Donghyuck a few moments before the words sink in, “You’re not a bitter single?” 

Renjun glared at him, “Where did you even get that idea?” 

Donghyuck huffed, “You act like it all the time.” 

Renjun rolled his eyes at his friend, “Yangyang and I have literally been dating for a year now.” 

“Yangyang?! Liu Yangyang? Our friend?!” Donghyuck was sure his eyes would bulge out of his socket with how wide open they are. 

“Yes, you dumbass. How can you not know? We’re literally owning couple items and have been going to and from school together. Our friends all know. And it’s not like we are even trying to hide it.” 

“What? How come I don’t know this?” He frowns at his friend. 

“I don’t know. Blame your oblivious ass.” 

“Hey! I’m not that oblivious.” 

Renjun raised a brow, “Oh yeah? How come you don’t know you’ve been dating Mark since high school?” 

Donghyuck sputtered, “Because I’m not! We’re not… like that.” 

“I’ve literally seen him shower you with kisses all the time. It makes me want to stab my eyes on how cheesy you two are.” 

“That’s normal! We’ve been doing that since we were kids,” he frowns. 

“You just literally proved my point,” Renjun deadpans. 

“No! It’s not—We’re…” 

“You literally came to school wearing his clothes and told us it was because you slept in his room and didn’t have time to go to your room, which was literally right next to his, to change to your own clothes.” 

Donghyuck remained silent as he tried to digest all the instances Renjun recalled that could point out that he and Mark were, maybe, actually dating. 

Renjun sighs, “Just talk to Mark, Donghyuck.” 

He got up from his seat and pat Donghyuck on his shoulder and bid goodbye.

He stayed at the coffee shop a little longer, pondering. His mind was far from organized but at least he had calmed down just a little.

His phone lit up. 

**Morklee 19:03**

Yukhei and I are done here

Where are you? 

I’m gonna pick you up

Let’s grab dinner on the way home 

He stares at his phone long enough that it fades to black once again and he has come to yet another realization. 

_Mark and I may have been actually dating for some time now._

🎯🎯🎯

As realization sets in, Donghyuck learned to notice his and Mark’s mannerisms with each other. And he can’t believe his oblivious dumbass that all signs had always been there, with the way their hands always find each other whenever they walk, the goodbye kisses, celebratory kisses and even the random kisses. The late night cuddles, and even their lazy afternoon. 

Donghyuck realized that they’d been living like a married couple for two years now and it still felt like they were in a honeymoon phase. How come Donghyuck hadn’t noticed it? Everything just felt so natural. Sometimes, they don’t even need to speak just to know what the other needs, wants, or what other wants to say. They are just like that. 

Donghyuck sits at the counter watching Mark, his pseudo-husband, washing the dishes as he talks about basketball. 

Obviously, Donghyuck wasn’t listening. He stares at Mark’s figure. 

_When did Mark earn that muscle? When did his back become broad like that? I’ve always hugged him but I never noticed before._

And as if in a trance, Donghyuck stood up from where he was sitting and strode over to Mark. 

He touched his shoulder lightly, down to his arm as he traced his fingers on his back. 

He noticed Mark had stopped speaking and the only sound that could be heard was the water running on the faucet. 

Donghyuck clicked his tongue as he reached over Mark and turned off the faucet, “Don’t waste water, Mark.” 

When he looked up at Mark, he was looking back at him, looking a little taken aback. Donghyuck wasn’t sure as to what. Was he taken aback when Donghyuck started tracing his back? Or was he taken aback when Donghyuck reprimanded him about conserving water? 

Donghyuck wasn’t sure but the longer he stared at Mark’s face, the more he’s entice by his pink lips and this, Donghyuck was sure, he was sure that he wanted to taste those pink lips until they’re swollen red. 

“Hyuck,” Mark calls a little breathlessly. 

Donghyuck’s eyes snapped back up to meet Mark’s eyes. 

They locked eyes. Mark seemed to be searching something in Donghyuck’s eyes but Donghyuck was never known to be patient so he hoped Mark had found what he was looking for before Donghyuck’s eyes once again found Mark’s enticing lips which now seemed to be growing closer and closer. 

One moment they were locking eyes, the next moment they were locking lips. 

Donghyuck didn’t even feel surprised at the situation. Neither does Mark. 

He slowly closed his eyes as his arms snake their way around Mark’s neck pulling him closer. Mark’s hand found purchase on his waist. 

They kiss slow like they want the moment to last for as long as they would like. Despite being an impatient man, Donghyuck found that he loves kissing Mark slow. He could feel every movement of Mark’s lips against his and the light caress his hand does on his side.

His left hand had found purchase on Mark’s hair while the other steadily massages his nape. 

Donghyuck hadn’t intended it but when he unintentionally gripped Mark’s hair, he heard him gasp and Donghyuck used the opportunity to enter Mark’s warm cavern. 

He licked his bottom lip before he licked the inside of his mouth, vaguely tasting the watermelon Mark had eaten after dinner as his ‘desert’. When Donghyuck had ask for a piece of watermelon, Mark had denied him a piece because Donghyuck once insulted watermelon for being too big and a hassle to carry on picnics (he had only said that because Mark had been too excited and brought too many watermelons on their trip to the beach and ended up giving half of them away anyway, Donghyuck had only said that to try and comfort the older but all he got was a scolding about how he doesn’t respect watermelons, _fine!_ ). He wanted to laugh because despite being denied a piece of a watermelon, he figures he would rather have Mark eat all the watermelons they would have and instead gets a taste of it directly from Mark. Mark tastes better anyway. No watermelon could top that. 

He sucked on Mark’s tongue tasting the remnants of watermelon. This time, he can’t help the smile that forms on his face. He is just so happy. 

After a few more tongues and licking, they pulled away to breathe. 

Donghyuck opened his eyes only to be met with a flushed Mark. His eyes are still half-lidded and his lips, instead of the enticing pink earlier is now a swollen red. Donghyuck smiles at the discovery. 

“Why are you smiling?” Mark asks, voice hoarse. 

He looked up at the older, he too was smiling. 

“Why are _you_ smiling?” He retorts back. 

“I’m just happy,” he says as he squeezes Donghyuck’s waist. 

“Me too,” Donghyuck all but whispered with a fond smile directed at the older. 

“Why are you happy, Donghyuck?” 

“Because you’re here, with me.” Mark’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. 

“How can I be anywhere without you? You’re my home, after all.” And he kisses Donghyuck on the lips once again, his lips lingering just a little second longer before he finally pulls away. 

  
  
  


Later when they are in bed—Donghyuck’s bed—all tangled up in sheets with Donghyuck’s head laying on top of Mark’s chest, arms encircling around Mark’s middle as Mark rubbed Donghyuck’s side, Mark asks a question. 

“So,” the older started. “Are we now… dating?” 

Donghyuck pretends to think for a moment before he squeezes Mark’s body, “Apparently, we’ve been dating since high school.” 

“Oh,” was the only thing Mark could reply. 

Donghyuck hummed, “Our friends said so.” He looked up at the older, who was already looking back at him, “It seems like we’re the only ones who don't know.” 

At that, Mark laughs. Donghyuck could feel the vibration it emits on his chest. Donghyuck just loves Mark’s laugh. Donghyuck just _loves_ Mark. 

“I love you,” he blurts out as he watches thousands of emotions flicker on Mark’s eyes as he looks back at him. 

Mark leans down and kisses him again, “I love you too.” 

Donghyuck sighs in contentment, “I guess it’s been a long time coming, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah,” Mark agrees. 

“We’ve basically already been married for two years, Mark and we didn’t know,” he chuckles, “And yet, we’re still in our honeymoon phase. You’re really in love with me, aren’t you?” He teases and Mark did not disappoint as his skin turns a shade brighter. 

How can Mark still be embarrassed when they’ve already done everything except to confess their undying love for each other until today? 

“You’re so cute, hyung,” he coos as pinches Mark’s reddening cheeks. 

Mark groaned, “Aren’t you the one who’s more in love between the two of us? You’re the clingy one in this relationship.” 

Donghyuck propped himself up on his elbow, “Hyung, I know that you actually have a crush on me.” 

Mark sighs, “Yeah, I know.” 

Donghyuck’s brow quirked at the response, “What do you mean?” 

Donghyuck didn’t think it was possible, but he can see Mark’s face turns brighter than before, “I know about the compatibility site you sent me. Jaemin also tricked me into telling him.” 

Mark hid his face behind his hand, “I was so embarrassed I fell for that trick.” He groaned. 

“Then why did you deliberately fall for the trick again when I messaged you? You could have match your pets like Yangyang did—“

“I don’t have pets. Wait, Yangyang did that?” 

Donghyuck nodded, “Louis and Bella.” 

“Oh, I wonder how compatible they were.” 

Donghyuck groaned, “Shut it. I’m not done yet.” 

Mark playfully zipped his mouth and motioned for Donghyuck to continue. 

“As I was saying, you could avoid exposing yourself like that to me, your crush, the love of your life, the apple to your pie, the sun to your moon, your daydream, your nightmare—“

“Alright, stop it. I’m gonna combust any minute here now.” Donghyuck simply laughed at Mark’s reaction. 

“So why then hyung? Why did you choose to expose yourself to me like that?” 

Mark cleared his throat, “I guess I also wanted you to know? I—I know I’m a coward. I’ve never had the guts to start things on my own. I always need a beacon to guide my way and you’ve always been that beacon to me. And I can’t possibly ask you to help or teach me to confess to you—“

“Actually, you could. I would have told you to man up, fess up and then kiss me like there’s no tomorrow. Then we could have been dating years back and you wouldn’t be embarrassed about falling into Jaemin’s trick.” 

Mark chuckled, “Didn’t you say we’ve already been dating since high school?” 

“That’s what they said, not me.” Mark hummed. 

“Anyway, I thought it was the perfect opportunity to indirectly confess to you.”

“Seriously, Mark? Couldn’t you have just told me? We live in the same dorm.” 

“I told you I’m a coward. Don’t pressure me!” 

“Okay then, but how long? How long have you had a crush on me?” 

“When I had a crush on you or when I realized it?” 

“Both.”

“I think I developed a crush on you when you hit me with a toy shovel in the head when I accidentally stepped on your sand castle.”

Donghyuck hummed, “So then, I’m guessing you’re into BDSM?” 

“Donghyuck!” Mark squeaked. 

Donghyuck simply placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s (yes, they are now official) nose as an apology, “Continue.”

“Let me get this clear, I don’t like getting hurt. I did not develop a crush on you because you hit me with a toy shovel, okay?” Donghyuck laughs at his boyfriend ( _damn, that’s nice to hear_ ). “I actually admire you because you’re just so unafraid, strong and determined—qualities I wish I had that time.” 

Donghyuck reached a hand on Mark’s face and caressed it tenderly, “That’s not true. I’m actually the one who should be saying that. I only learned to be unafraid because I saw it in you, how you stood up for what you think is right, that righteousness that often gets you in trouble with the adults back then but you never faltered. I love that about you the most.” He pauses, “You’re strong, Mark. Believe in yourself.” 

Mark smiles a watery smile, “Thank you.” 

Donghyuck held Mark’s hand and kissed his knuckles one by one, “You shouldn’t be thanking me. It was all you. I just made you realize.” He smiles. 

Mark closed his eyes for a few moments before he continued, “I may have realized I have a big fat crush on you—don’t laugh!— when I entered high school and it was your last year in middle school. It was that cliché moment when I realized I need you and want you by my side. It was very hard for me to adjust during that time.” He gripped Donghyuck’s hand. “I told you, you were my beacon and when I left without my beacon illuminating my path, I felt like a lost boy.” 

“Thank you, Mark. Thank you for loving me for so long.” He presses a kiss on Mark’s forehead. “Damn, now I want to hit my younger self. We could have done so many things in high school! I know a lot of good make out places there, you know?” 

Mark laughed as he swats Donghyuck’s arm, “I don’t want to get in detention for public indecency, Donghyuck.” 

“Yeah, well, good thing you’re now free to shower me with all the kisses we’ve missed in high school. No one’s keen on getting somebody in detention in college anyway,” He shrugs as he grins at Mark. 

“Now give me all those kisses now,” he demands as he straddles Mark and lowers his face just a centimeter away. 

“Is it a one time payment only? Or is it possible to apply for an installment plan?” Mark tries to joke. 

“It doesn’t matter, baby. You have forever to make up for it anyway.” 

He leans down and Mark meets him half-way. 

They smile in the kiss and Donghyuck swears he could just taste forever in Mark’s lips. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t how I originally planned it to be but I guess along the way I just wanted to see Markhyuck domestic fluff because I live for that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, always!


End file.
